Mary-Sue chez les Avengers
by CharlotteOfraises
Summary: Par un malheureux hasard, Mary-Sue rejoint les Avengers... Quelles sont ses relations avec chacun d'entre eux ? Humour. OS Ma première fic Avengers yessss !


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Après avoir surtout écris sur stargate atlantis, plus un petit OS sur Thor , je me lance enfin sur un sujet qui me tenait à cœur depuis un petit moment : les Avengers ! ^^**

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les OC , il y en a qui peuvent être très bien construit et très intéressant. D'ailleurs des OC j'en ai fait aussi.**

**Mais parfois il y en à ou c'est... un peu trop**

**J'ai donc imaginé à mon tour une Mary-Sue ( assumé) qui débarquerait chez nos chers vengeurs... et décortiquer la relation qu'elle aurait avec chacun d'entre eux xD**

**Trêve de blabla , je vous laisse lire , en espérant que ça vous plaise**

**Bien entendu les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas... je ne possède que cette Mary-Sue ( que je vous refourguerais volontiers ^^ )**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Mary-Sue et La Veuve Noire**

En 3 mots: Elles se détestent.

Forcement, Mary-Sue sera toujours plus belle et toujours plus rousse que la tueuse d'élite. Quitte à forcer la nature grâce à ses supers méga pouvoirs magique qui lui permette de changer de couleur de cheveux à volonté ( sa couleur de base est rose bonbon).

En plus Mary-sue porte la combinaison noire tellement mieux qu'elle. Natasha paraît boudinée face à la silhouette voluptueuse de la plus puissante des Avengers. La russe fait même planche à pain face à la protégé du SHIELD qui la trouve tellement incroyable. D'ailleurs, le SHIELD se demande comment ils ont pu survivre avant qu'elle n'arrive. S'ils avaient envoyé Mary-Sue à la place de Natasha à Budapest tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

Et puis Natasha aime pas les filles qui s'entendent (un peu trop) bien avec Clint.

**Mary-Sue et Nick Fury**

A partir du jour où Mary-Sue à rejoint sa bande de gai lurons, Fury a sérieusement penser à virer tout le SHIELD. Quand on a Mary-Sue , qui a besoin d'une équipe d'agent d'élite? Non mais franchement ?

Seul la pression de ses supérieurs l'a empêchée de faire des Avengers d'origine des faire valoir et de les renommer la « Mary-Sue team »

Faut quand même préciser que les Chitauris ont failli tous fondre en larmes en entendant Mary-Sue chanter « My heart will go on » en plein milieu du champ de bataille à califourchon sur un monstre volant... et ça c'est de la diversion en béton... Comment croyez vous que les autres s'en seraient sortis sinon ?

Autant dire que le big boss du SHIELD serait près à sacrifier son deuxième œil pour faire d'elle un pilier du SHIELD , voire du gouvernement... voire des États-Unis... voire du monde !

Après s'être mis à genoux devant Loki (en imaginant les scénarios les plus obscènes possible) , on va peut être devoir faire la même chose avec Miss cheveux rose... Vous je sais pas mais moi ca me branche déjà moins...

**Mary-Sue et Hawkeye**

Clint vendrait son arc ( et Natasha) pour un rendez-vous avec la suprême beauté Mary-Sue.

En plus, Clint, adore le violet,qui est justement la couleur irréel des yeux de Miss Parfaite.

Il lui a donné des cours de tir à l'arc... et au bout de 5 minutes il a décrété qu'elle déjà trop douée et que lui passait vraiment pour un débutant.

Et depuis, il passe son temps à surveiller tout les mecs qui lui courent apres , histoire leur casser la figure pendant qu'elle ne regarde pas.

L'archer est aussi devenue le cobaye culinaire de Mary-Sue. Quand elle s'essaye à la cuisine, il est toujours le premier volontaire pour gouter... et affirme toujours que c'est un délice et que Mary-Sue est un fin cordon bleu, après 3 dents cassés et 14 séjours à l'infirmerie pour intoxication alimentaire.

**Mary-Sue et Hulk**

Hulk, il fait un peu parti des 3 millions d'animaux incroyables que Mary-Sue a le pouvoir de contrôler.

En trois mots, elle transforme le tas de muscle vert incontrôlable en un ami indéfectible, juste parce la voie de Mary-Sue est incroyable belle et envoutante, quand vous l'entendez chanter c'est tout le bonheur du monde qui s'écoule dans vos oreilles, le temps semble s'arrêter et vous voudriez rester là à juste l'écouter parler et chanter pendant des siècles et des siècles, boire ses paroles et vous perdre dans ses yeux irréels et , hum... enfin bref , vous avez compris.

Banner, par contre, il l'aime un peu moins la Mary-Sue. Ce qui est rare pour un homme... Mais quand elle est là, il peut plus parler de science tranquille avec Tony... Et ça , ça l'embête vachement.

Et quand Bruce veut se faire un chocolat chaud ( un peu comme un anti-stress pour lui) , elle insiste toujours pour lui faire , parce qu'elle est une jeune fille gentille et serviable et qu'elle ne veut pas être en mauvais terme avec qui que ce soit ( sauf Natasha). Et à chaque fois Bruce à l'impression de boire un vers d'eau bouillante avec une pincée de Nesquik diluée dedans... Et il est obligé de sourire en se brulant la langue car Mary-Sue n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on critique sa façon de cuisiner ou de préparer les chocolats chauds.

**Mary-Sue et Captain America**

Ah avec lui, on en arrive au mystère de la naissance de Mary-Sue...

Parce que comme toute Mary-Sue qui se respecte, elle n'est pas humaine, ça non, du moins pas entièrement... Sa mère est une sirène, fille de Thanos , à moitié asgardienne...

Et devinez quel beau mâle fort et séduisant notre femme poisson à choisie pour engendrer la fille parfaite? Et pan ! Dans le mille, Émile... Captain America !... Dans son avion, juste avant qu'il soit congelé pour de bon...

Il se souvient de rien évidemment... Imaginez le choc quand le docteur Banner a fait les tests ADN et trouver le lien entre ces deux là...

Ce qui fait que l'age approximatif de Mary-Sue est de 70 ans (Rassurez vous , physiquement elle en fait même pas 25)... Et elle peut espérer faire profiter l'Univers de sa présence pendant un bon millénaire... Quelle chance nous avons là...

Mais la paternité ça fait pas peur au Cap... Il a bien trop d'éthique et d'honneur pour ça... Alors Mary-Sue sera sa fille adorée, perdue puis retrouvée... Il lui a même demandé de l'appeler « Papa »

Et le premier malotru qui osera regarder sa fille de travers... Il aura affaire à la légende vivante...

**Mary-Sue et Iron Man**

Mary-Sue est la seule personne plus géniale que Tony Stark. Même lui l'avoue. Il quitterait Pepper pour elle si elle le lui demandait.

Elle à un QI mille fois supérieur à ce celui de notre génie milliardaire préféré. Du coup comme elle avait une heure à tuer, elle à refait tout les calculs de Tony pour améliorer son armure. Et pendant l'autre heure qu'elle avait à tuer, elle a appelée ses amis les écureuils pour qu'ils l'aident à repeindre ladite armure en rose ( bonbon , cela va de soit).

Le pauvre, à chaque fois qu'il essaie de l'inviter à manger des shawarmas, elle trouve toujours une excuse... la dernière en date à été qu'elle devait interroger Loki sur son plan démoniaque... Tony à toujours pas compris pourquoi l'interrogé et l'interrogatrice étaient nus dans la cage de verre... Un moyen de lui mettre de la pression, a-t-elle expliqué... Fury approuve cette méthode.

**Mary-Sue et Thor**

Mary-Sue adore Thor. D'ailleurs elle à des origines asgardiennes.

Et elle trouve la relation entre Thor et son frère « tellement chou ».

Thor la trouve infiniment plus intelligente que Jane et Selvig réunis... Et plus belle que Jane et Selvig réunis aussi.

Tous les deux , ils ont instaurés leur « vendredi soir shampoing », où ils débattent tout les deux sur les shampoings les mieux adaptés à leurs longues chevelures divines et soyeuses... Et Thor reste pendant une heure à admirer Mary-Sue ordonner ses crins de cheval bubblegum... Euh , pardon je voulais dire à coiffer sa délicate crinière au couleur de l'amour... Et il est heureux comme au matin du 25 décembre devant ses cadeaux de Noël quand elle décide de lui coiffer les siens aussi...

Un dieu du tonnerre affublé de nattes , de macarons et de rubans c'est pas très crédibles, mais c'est, je cite, « tellement choupinou tout plein »

**Mary-Sue et Loki**

C'est Mary-Sue qui a capturé Loki. Elle a invoquée ses 4 tigres dorés et notre pauvre dieu de la malice n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se rendre... Mais en fait il l'a aussi fait exprès parce qu'il voulait se rapprocher de cette chère Mary-Sue.

D'ailleurs Mary-Sue aime bien Loki, elle aime les mauvais garçons ( comme toute fangirl qui se respecte). Après avoir écoutée Thor, elle est persuadée qu'il y a du bon en lui.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle va le voir dans sa cage de verre pour le convaincre de les aider.

Trois battements de cils auront suffit. Deux et demi en fait. Et Loki est près à sacrifier sa propre vie pour son amour aux cheveux roses (ou rouges pour les jours où elle veux emmerder Natasha ) et aux yeux violets . Parce que Loki est un méchant en carton. C'est un sentimental , il craque toujours pour la première beauté magicienne venue.

Et son rêve inavouable, c'est la bénédiction de Papa Odin pour le mariage de ses rêves. Quand je vous dis que c'est un sentimental...

**Mary-Sue et Phil Coulson**

La fille de Captain America ! Du pain bénie pour l'argent du SHIELD... Quand il appris ça , Natasha à cru qu'il allait s'évanouir...

Il a beau être déjà marié, il voit en Mary-Sue un moyen de rentrer dans la famille Rogers... mais notre beauté fatale accorde (malheureusement pour lui) une grande importance au différence d'âge ( Loki avoisine les 4000 ans mais elle affirme qu'il ne les fait vraiment pas... ce qui n'est pas faux).

Alors à la place il passe son temps à tenter de lui parler à chaque fois qu'il la voit, mais à part un gazouilli incompréhensible il ne sais pas lui dire grand chose. Ça amuse beaucoup Maria Hill.

Depuis il a créé son fan-club « MS forever » ( auquel Clint Barton et Tony Stark ont adhérés secrètement) et milite pour la création de cartes à l'effigie de Mary-Sue... Vintage, les cartes, bien entendue.

**Et voili voilou ! ^^**

**Ça vous a plu ?**

**Faites le moi donc savoir ;)**

**A bientôt :)**


End file.
